


In My Head We Belong

by BTA00



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mild Smut, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BTA00/pseuds/BTA00
Summary: Boba x fem!reader, supreme angst, light smutTW: unprotected sex
Relationships: Boba Fett/Reader
Kudos: 28





	In My Head We Belong

Boba sat on his throne, impassive. Before him Tattooine bowed. The galaxy knew his name. He wielded power like it was a toy, a distraction. And it was.

Boba sat on his throne, unmoving. Before him in particular today was a man who wanted to allow slavery if the owners purchased permits first. Boba had rolled his eyes at the beginning. He decided to sit through it and let his mind wander.

He closed his eyes momentarily, and thought of the first night you two were together. He couldn’t believe it was happening at the time. You were young and beautiful; he was scarred and old. He wasn’t even sure if he would get hard. That’s how old he was.

He sighed at that. His guest nervously looked up at him before continuing to make his arguement.

After grinding on you for a moment that fear had been alleviated. He had not been that hard in years. You were gentle and yielded to him in ways that he almost envied. He did not understand the capability you had to be so open. You had wrapped your arms and legs around him as you cooed into his ear. He had fucked you the only way he really knew how. Impersonally, unaffectionately. But still you had accepted that, and even seemed to enjoy how he had fucked you: hand around your throat squeezing softly while you gasped and writhed with pleasure beneath him. Your pussy had been so tight and wet he had cum so hard he saw stars. Afterwards, you had snuggled up against him, hand on his scarred chest. This was something hardly anyone had ever done in his life. And no one since the Sarlacc. He tried to turn his thoughts from the pain he had experienced at its hand. It had been an all consuming entity which slowly licked at him like the flames of hell. He almost shuddered at the memory even now, but instead brought himself back to the present. He waved his hand horizontally at Fennec. The petition was denied.

***

After he was done entertaining guests for the day, he had taken a walk around the palace. His thoughts again turned to you. This time he thought of the last time you had fucked. You hadn’t known it was the last time, but he did. By that time, you had taught him how to be gentle. With practice he could approximate making love. And so he had, as sweetly as he could. He had held you tenderly while he fucked you hard, but not fast. You had been surprised, but enjoyed it. Your body had let him know. He remembered the way you had called out his name, making him shudder with pleasure. You had wrapped your legs around him, and ground against his thrusts into you, begging him to let you cum. When you both finally came, he had lost himself in you for a moment. He had savored every movement you made, every freckle you had. He’d lain there so long you had commented on it. He rarely spent the night. You had asked him to do it more often. His gut had churned, but he had said nothing, even then. Instead he had told you a couple days later. He had been a hu’tuun, a coward, about it.

He had told you it was the age gap; that you needed to live your life. He had told you it was because he was a hermit, and you deserved more. But he knew the real reason: someday he would hurt you. You had cried and begged him not to leave you. But he had. He had pulled his hood up for the walk back to his speeder.

A couple months later his life had been changed. He had met and saved Fennec Shand. He had met a fellow Mandalorian and reclaimed his father’s armor. He had taken over Jabba’s Palace from Fortuna. But still he did not go to you. He only thought of you, night after night and partner after partner. Nothing could fill the ache in him. So he retreated to his memories.

He occasionally drank with his friend Fennec, which brought him some level of enjoyment. Fennec would sometimes ask about his love life, implying person after person. His throat would tighten and he would say he had no time for such trivial things. But Fennec wondered about the truth.

He occasionally drank with his friend Din, which did bring him some level of contentment. Din would sometimes ask about the girl Boba had drunkenly mentioned one night. His throat would tighten and he would ask who? But Din knew the truth.

He occasionally drank by himself, which brought him some level of misery. He would sometimes think about going to you. His throat would tighten and he would let himself feel the ache he had for you. But you didn’t know the truth.


End file.
